


My Word Is Good

by violetchachkii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Dan, Pregnant!Dan, alpha!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being mated for years, Dan and Phil finally decide to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Word Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this was inspired by the "The Making of 'The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire'" video. I was obsessed with how they were basically acting like an expecting couple acts. Not only that, but this fandom is seriously lacking A/B/O fics as well. This is the first official Phan fic I have ever written so please tell me if there are any improvements I can make. 
> 
> Thank you very much and I hope you all enjoy!

Dan placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the wrinkled bandage underneath it. It had been two weeks since his surgery and the pain was beginning to subside. The healing process as well as the pills he had been given made it easier to overcome the worst parts of the recovery process. Of course he was grateful for that, though he still resented that he had to be sliced open. And if he ever planned to do it again, he was fairly confident they would reopen the first wound. _All of that healing for nothing_ , he thought almost bitterly.

There was one thing he couldn't be bitter about: the result of the surgery. That came in the form of a cooing baby lying in the bassinet beside the bed. Dan looked away from the mirror and smiled at the infant wigging around in his cradle. His arms were swaddled in one of the modernized swaddlers that was compared to a baby straitjacket. Phil was adamant they buy it because it would let his legs be free. Dan agreed after that, knowing that he would be a wiggly fellow if the kicking Dan felt 20 times a day was any indicator.

It was time to switch the baby from his current state in the swaddler to a real blanket. Phil was setting up the camera in their lounge for the big reveal. That meant their child had to look like an effortless success as an infant. Phil persisted that it didn't really matter what he looked like, but Dan was a stickler for details. Their viewers had waited so long for this moment and he wanted their baby to fulfill their imaginations. In Dan's eyes, he was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen.

He leaned down to carefully lift the baby out of the bassinet. Dan wasn't supposed to be doing any lifting with his incisions still fresh, but no doctor could keep him from holding his baby. The omega went through so much to have his little pup that he wasn't going to miss any precious seconds. It wasn't like he was overly heavy anyway.

He lifted him out, making small 'oh' sounds to soothe him as he laid the infant onto the bed. He removed the device wrapped around the child and grabbed his fluffy blue blanket from where it was hanging of the side of the bassinet. Dan spread it out of the bed and lifted his son onto it. He recalled the lessons on swaddling he watched online and began to wrap his baby up.

As the child started to fuss, Dan talked to him. "I know you're tired, kid," he began, tucking the blanket just so. "So am I. But we promised a big reveal at some point and your dad is extremely excited. We can both sleep after, okay?"

It almost seemed like the baby understood him as he stopped wriggling and making whining noises. Dan scooped him up and held him in the crook of his arm. It had only been two weeks, but the omega felt like a pro at carrying his son. It was terrifying at first, though now it felt so natural. He wasn't scared of dropping him anymore. On the contrary, he felt like his pup was safest in his arms.

Whenever Dan looked down at his baby, he was reminded that he was no longer a failure as an omega. He felt that way for so long and he could finally show the world that he did his job. It sounded so archaic and sexist the more he thought about it. He wanted his career and channel to become a success before he had a baby. Who could blame him for that?

These feelings about his role as an omega started when he first presented as a teenager. He took suppressants his entire teenage years and still in his early twenties. It made him able to focus on real life instead of the idea that he was an omega and meant to do one thing in life: mate, breed, have pups. Rinse and repeat. His suppressants also deterred unwanted attention from alphas who would otherwise eye him with insatiable hunger. While it had some bad connotations, Dan never felt like he truly suffered from his decision to focus on real life instead of domesticity.

That was until he met Phil.

Phil was nothing like any of the alphas Dan had met in his lifetime. If it wasn’t for his scent and, eventually, his knot, he would have never thought that Phil was an alpha. He was too sweet. Too laid back. He didn’t look like he wanted to pounce Dan or anyone that went near the omega. He acted more like a beta or even another omega would act. Him being an alpha was like a silent blessing for Dan.

There were so many things about Phil that Dan adored. When it came to being an alpha, he loved the way Phil listened to what he wanted. He never tried to coerce him into going off of his suppressants. He even agreed with Dan’s request not to mark him on his neck or shoulder. Instead, the younger male’s mating mark was on his left inner thigh. It was hidden so whenever he was on screen or interviewing people no one would be staring at it. It made him unthreatening and able to continue with his business. Only those who could smell him knew he was an omega. That was all the young man wanted.

The one thing that gave Phil pause about their relationship was that Dan made it clear he didn’t want to be knotted. It was one of the only parts of their relationship dynamic that they got into disagreements about. Phil craved that connection and told Dan as much. Dan’s argument was that he was young and cared too much about his videos to experiment with the idea of him getting pregnant. The birth control he took along with his suppressants wasn’t enough to allow him to give in. It never went far enough to end their relationship, but it created its fair amount of rifts. Their baby was the result of the first time Dan was ever knotted by his mate.

The brunet looked down at the child in his arms with a content smile. He could never regret the choice he made to officially begin their family. He was still young, though he was old for an omega to be having their first pup. That was especially true seeing how long he and Phil had been mated. It took years for him to fulfill the promise he made by accepting his alpha. Looking at the beautiful face of his baby reminded Dan that he did good. He really did something good. It was what Phil really deserved.    

Dan left their room with the baby tucked carefully in is arm. He entered the lounge to see Phil adjusting their light. It had a tendency to fall or waver and took what felt like centuries to set up. His face was screwed up in concentration. So much so that he didn’t even notice how Dan had snuck into the room with their son in his arms. That was until he clearly caught the scent of them.

The older man turned to see his mate standing in the doorway with their baby in his arms. Phil grinned.

“Is he awake?” he asked as he walked over to Dan and the baby. He made sure to step over the cords that were littered all over the floor. Dan reminded himself that he would be the one carrying their child over to the couch. With his luck, Phil would probably launch the infant across the apartment if he was the one holding him.

“No, he’s still passed out,” Dan said as they both looked down at the baby who was fast asleep in the younger male’s arms.

Phil made a pouty face. “I wanted him to be awake when he meets the world. He should see the world when he’s saying hello.”

“Okay, first, he’s not saying hello to the world, Phil. It’s a camera,” Dan reasoned while bouncing the child in his arms. Phil looked down at him with the same pout he got when he went to Dan’s cereal box and found it empty.

“If I just give him a little nudge on the nose he could just happen to wake up,” Phil said with a devious expression. Dan’s eyes met his and he shook his head.

“No, you are not waking him up. This is precious sleeping time and he’s in the perfect state to be filmed. If you wake him up he’s going to be grumpy and we will never get this done.”

Phil sighed and nodded, resigned. Dan leaned in and placed a tentative kiss on Phil’s cheek. The black-haired boy looked up at him, giving his omega eyes that said he was right. Dan knew he was already right, but getting Phil’s approval still made him happy. He told himself that it was his instinct as an omega to get his alpha’s approval, even when it was something so stupid. It was one of those omega tendencies that Dan seriously resented.

“Everything is all set up,” Phil began, hopping over the cords in his socked feet. He turned the lamp on so the light illuminated the sofa. He took his seat on the side closest to the light after Dan had won the argument that the baby shouldn’t have a bright light blaring down on it.

Dan cautiously stepped over the mess of cords on the floor and took his place on the couch beside his mate. He looked over at Phil for some sort of confidence boost. Phil caught his gaze for a moment and gave him the smile that made Dan instantly feel better. He settled onto the sofa with more confidence as Phil turned the camera on.

“Hi guys!” Phil greeted their fans with his usual wave. “So we know you have been dying to hear the huge news we have. I’ve been dying to share some pictures with you…”

Dan interrupted him in their typical Dan and Phil fashion. “It’s true. I almost had to confiscate Phil’s phone so he didn’t tweet anything.”

“But it’s been two weeks and we can finally tell you guys,” Phil continued, practically bouncing with excitement. He looked over at Dan, who returned the quick look. He held the baby up so he could get into the light.

“We had a baby!” they said together, the camera focusing on their child tucked carefully in Dan’s arms.

Phil spoke up next. “Yeah, so Dan _finally_ had the baby after like a million years of waiting.”

“I’m sorry that my body wanted to let him grow a little bit,” Dan defended, though they both knew they were joking. “If I had him when you wanted he probably would have come out deformed like some little mutant reptile.”

“Teenage mutant ninja baby,” Phil quipped quickly. Dan gave him an exhausted expression before they resumed.

“Now, officially introducing Jonathan Howell Lester,” Dan said as he tilted his arms to get a really good shot of the baby. Little Jonathan was still fast asleep despite how loud his daddies were being. Dan sincerely hoped he was always like that.

“I wanted to present him like Simba but Dan said no,” Phil added with another pouty face like before. Dan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“You can’t blame me for not wanting to lift our two week old baby like a cartoon lion in a Disney movie,” he reasoned.

Phil rolled his eyes this time. “It could have been so cool but I guess not endangering the life of our kid is good too.”

They continued on like that for the rest of the video. Their normal banter was well intact even after going through the two week journey that had been caring for their newborn. Dan’s labor had been hard enough to break up any weak couple after all. But Phil appeared to be just as in love with Dan as he was him, for which he was thankful. Dan had heard far too many horror stories about mates drifting apart immediately after their first pup was born.

The video ended with Phil grabbing one of Jonathan’s balled up fists and waving it at the camera. He stopped the record button after and turned to Dan with a grin plastered on his face. “That went well. I’m so excited,” he enthused, looking from his boyfriend to the baby. He tapped his nose and made a small “boop” sound as he did it.

“Yeah,” Dan agreed with a similar smile. “I think the Internet is going to like him.”

Both of the men looked down at the tiny infant cradled gently in the hold of his father. He was still sleeping soundly after all the commotion. It really should be a bit worrying, but a sleeping child was enough for Dan. He was almost certain he would be wailing at the top of his little lungs in less than an hour. For that moment, sleep was a blessing.

They both sat back on the couch, the light still shining down on them. There was a long moment of companionable silence before any of them spoke up. It was refreshing to quietly enjoy the moment. They had a baby. This was really happening and the world was about to know. All that was left was to edit and upload and their lives would change more drastically than they already had. It was amazing that one little infant had the potential to cause such an international, digital chaos. Dan really didn’t know if he was ready for it.

Phil was the one that broke the silence. “You know now we are going to have to post the ‘Making Of’ video too?”

Dan’s mind almost short-circuited. They still had nine months’ worth of footage to edit and compile. It was all on a special camera that they purchased for the occasion. It was full of small, cute moments along with huge reveals. It all needed to be completely laid out to create a seamless video documentary of Dan’s pregnancy. It was a daunting task, but one they reconciled themselves to take on. There was no backing out now.

Honestly, Dan was thrilled to look back on the videos. They had yet to watch them and it might be cathartic to see how Jonathan came to be. As he thought of this, Dan stood from the couch and navigated through the cords. He only stopped when Phil called out for him.

“Where are you going?”

Dan turned in the doorway. “I’m going to put Jonathan down. We have a massive night ahead of us.”


End file.
